fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Draco (GranCrux)
}} Draco, or The Dragon, is a Diamond Celestial Spirit who's key is in possession of Kyon Lerscence, a mage affiliated with Nirvana's Peace. Draco is a masterful user in Space Magic, capable of pulling off some of the strongest and most destructive spells Draco is one of the 3 strongest Diamond Celestial Spirits, making her a 'Top Dog' of the group of spirits. It is also proven that Draco maybe the strongest overall of the Diamond Celestial Spirits. Appearance In her dragon form, Draco takes on a the appearance of a large Chinese Dragon, with green scales and red hair. She also has red whiskers along her snot. Her body is extremely long in this form, however it appears she is capable of altering the length of her body. In her human form however, Draco takes the appearance of a little girl, making her appear less dangerous. Draco always has a white dress on, and long, beautiful platinum blonde hair, and gorgeous blue eyes. Draco also has a pink orchid in her hair. Personality Draco is usually viewed as fierce and destructive to most people, due to the fact the lot of them never see her human form. Upon becoming human, Draco's once ruthless and destructive nature is replaced, to some degree. Draco is shown to be like almost any other kid in her human form. Draco loves her friends, and all living things in general, she even considers Kyon her family, along with the other Diamond Celestial Spirits. Draco has her childish side as stated, she often throws tantrums when things don't go her way and she enjoys being around her friends and tends to feel afraid if alone. However this is merely a persona she puts on, she has more sides to her than the childish little girl some see her as. Draco, as the presumed strongest Diamond Celestial Spirit, takes her position somewhat serious. She will see any threat towards those she loves as a threat to her, and having this spirit out for you isn't pleasant. Draco is often challenged by some of the other Diamond Spirits for her title, and she defends it with great pride. She is respected by all Spirits, and feared by the lot of them. Draco views battles as nothing more than a game, and as such, refers to some attacks with playful terms. Since Draco tends to win any battle she enters, she always says "I win" 'upon her victory, and whether she wins or loses she will always respond with '"Wanna play again?." '''Her quirkiest perk is her obliviousness, she never really understands most situations and will always lean towards those around her to understand the situation. '''History Not much is known of Draco's history except that at some point, she made a contract with Kyon. It may also be possible that Draco, like all other Diamond Celestial Spirits, were average animals turned Celestial Spirits via a magical ritual Synopsis Magic and Abilites Space Magic: '''Space Magic is a Lost, Caster, Elemental, and a many other forms of magic. This form of magic is extremely powerful and destructive. The user is capable of manipulating and summoning objects from the vary vacuum of space itself and use them for combat. Very few can use, let alone master this magic as there will always be the risk of the user either becoming space dust or getting themselves sucked into space, which is why this magic may be better off lost. However few examples of this magic still exist to this day, just being harnessed into much less dangerous and risky, yet much less powerful forms. Draco is a master in this magic and uses it in its purest and most destructive form. Draco is one of the few who ever learned this magic, and the much smaller percentage who mastered it. * '''Nebula: '''Draco begins to gather energy into an orb that she launches forward. The orb is black and as it disperses, it leaves behind an extremely thick and toxic gas, a deadly combination. This spell works as both, a smokescreen and a way to slowly kill your enemy, if they don't make it out in time. This spell is shown to be affiliated with Darkness Magic * '''Orbit: '''Draco manipulate the gravity around herself or her target and causes things to float around them in a circular fashion. This works as a form of storage but can also obscure vision. Draco can cause whatever is orbiting around the target to be launched at will. This spell is shown to be affiliated with Gravity Magic * '''Wormhole: '''Draco shoots out an orb that effectively pulls everything into it. This spell is extremely useful at countering gravity magic, as the force of the pull practically is strong enough to distort gravity. This spell is shown to be affiliated with Gravity Magic. ** '''Blackhole: '''A much more powerful version of the '''Wormhole spell. This spell instead manifest itself as a spiraling oval. This spell has a much more stronger pull, capable of countering both, Gravity and Light magic. Some say escaping this spell is like escaping death itself. The area is also drained of any source of light, causing the area to turn dark while the spell is active. This spell is shown to be affiliated with Darkness Magic. * Gravitational Pull: '''Draco changes the force of the gravitational pull around a person or object causing them to pull surrounding objects towards them, no matter what it is. Draco usually uses this spell alongside her '''Nebula '''to both, blind and neutralize her targets. This spell is shown to be affiliated with Gravity Magic * '''Satellite: '''Draco sends out an orb which seeks out anything Draco is looking for. Draco gives the orb details she knows of the object of demand, the more specific, the more accurate the orbs will choose the target. This is essentially another 'eye' that Draco can use to find fleeing targets or if she ever ends up blind. ** '''Satellite: Strike: '''The orb charges full speed at it's target, although this spell doesn't do much damage, it is usually used to slow the target or just so Draco can get her extra hits in. ** '''Satellite: Burst: '''The orb explodes into multiple little beams that essentially hit the target, it's purpose is rather similar to '''Satellite: Strike '''but functions as a range attack than charging. * '''Astral Projection: '''By channeling the power of the cosmos, Draco effectively creates a projection of herself that can't exactly battle, but is useful to distract and confuse the target. This illusion can't be destroyed by physical strikes, and can only be defeated upon being struck by a magical attack. * '''Shooting Star: '''Draco fires a star shaped magic projectile that moves at extreme speeds, giving it the name 'shooting star.' This spell is shown to be affiliated with Light. * '''Meteor: '''Not to be confused with the Heavenly Body spell, this spell summons a gigantic rock that hurls toward the target with great force. This spell is shown to be affiliated with Earth Magic. ** '''Meteor Shower: '''Numerous portals open within the sky that brings large amounts of rocks crashing down. ** '''Meteor Burst: '''Draco summons a meteor that explodes once it is near it's target. * '''Galaxia Destroyer: '''A beam made of cosmic energy, Draco unleashes this beam that not only pushes air away from its wake, but also demolishes anything in it's path. This is why 'Destroyer' is in the title of this spells name. * '''Ripple in Space: '''This spell allows Draco to effectively create portals or travel through. As long as the portal is active, anyone can travel through it, friend or foe. However Draco must know where she is going in order for the spell to function properly. * '''Asteroid Belt: '''Draco surrounds herself in rocks from the area around her. This spell is used for defensive purposes, with Draco playing each rock between her and any incoming attacks. This spell is shown to be affiliated with Earth Magic * '''Orion's Wrath: '''Draco surrounds herself in cosmic energy and fires numerous amounts of beams towards the target until the energy around her is completely gone. It's nearly impossible to attack Draco while this spell is active, as the energy absorbs almost any magical attack that comes at it and restores some of it's energy, and with the duration of the spell. Magic that aren't affiliated with Space Magic or one's that existed before Space Magic are the most effective at breaking this spell, however there aren't any promises. * '''Scorching Sun: '''Draco hurls forward a gigantic ball of fire at her target that scorches anything in it's path, turning most of it to mere ash. This spell pulls in any fire around it as it approaches it's destination, building it's power and intensity. This spell's appearance gives it the name 'Sun' as it appears to be like a miniature version of the sun itself. This spell is shown to be affiliated with Fire Magic. * '''Silence: '''Draco releases magic power that destroys all sound in the area, making any and all forms of Sound Magic unusable as long as the spell is active. * '''0 Gravity: '''Draco eliminates all gravity in the area, causing everything to begin to float. No spells can travel at any range while this spell is active, leaving battling in this terrain all up to physical strikes. Even then it's still nearly impossible to control where you are going. However Draco has shown that flying in this spell is possible to some degree. * '''Distort: '''Draco distorts the area by manipulating the space. By doing so, everything in the area appears in different locations. Draco has stated that she can't control where things appear upon using this spell and that anything can appear anywhere. * '''Oxygen Deprive: '''Draco deprives the area of oxygen. Draco can perform this spell on a large scale which suffocates people as well as kill flames, due to flames using oxygen to cause the reaction which allows the flames to burn to begin with. Or Draco can activate this spell on a small scale to essentially kill flames or suffocate certain targets. Using this spell on a large scale drains more magic power than using it on a lower scale, however using it on a lower scale requires more concentration than a large scale. '''Monstrous Strength: '''In her dragon form, Draco has unbelievable amounts of strength, capable of crushing of the larges and most durable objects with ease, sometimes without even trying. '''Monstrous Durability: '''Draco can tank thousands of attacks with little pain. It's unknown exactly how much pain Draco can take as she has never been defeated or sent back to the spirit world to heal. '''Unfathomable Magic Power: '''Draco has almost infinite amounts of magic power, capable of using extremely draining magic spells, most of which consume large amounts of magic power from the average person, most who died trying. Draco can stake spell ontop of spell for more powerful and destructive combinations. '''Flight: '''Although she doesn't possess wings, Draco is capable of flight while in her dragon form. She explains she does so by manipulating the gravity of her body and is thereby enabling herself to fly. '''Immortality: '''As a Celestial Spirit, Draco is practically immortal. However if she is forced to stay in the human world for a prolonged period of time, she will eventually die. '''Trivia Draco's spell, '''Silence '''is based on the quote from Aliens "In Space, no one can hear you scream" Category:Celestial Spirit Category:Celestial Spirits Category:Diamond Celestial Spirit Category:Lost Magic User Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Caster-Mages